


Birthday girl

by jaalismyhusband



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, M/M, Mommy Dom, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Bucky Barnes, Switch Reader, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, degrading, dom reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaalismyhusband/pseuds/jaalismyhusband
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Birthday girl

Cold winter air surrounded your body, the coat not warm enough over your short dress and bare legs. You were waiting for your friend Victoria outside their apartment, contemplating if this was a good or bad idea. It was your birthday and going to the club was only natural for you two. But, smoothing over the non-existing creases of your clothes, you started doubting the choice to put on this dress. It was rather short and some might even call it slutty. However, this was supposed to be your night off and you weren’t about to be a buzzkill on your own birthday.

“Hey! Sorry, I’m late,” Victoria rushed out of the door, wearing her own short dress, just as she promised. She must have sensed your thoughts, when she later reassured you: “Remember, we’re dressing for ourselves, because we like it, not for other people. When we were in the store and you tried on this dress, you were glowing. I literally had to shield my eyes, for I couldn’t handle such a beauty.” You playfully rolled your eyes at her pep-talk and smirked.

She called a cab and it arrived under ten minutes. Ride to the club went smoothly without any awkward interactions with the driver.

Soon enough you were standing in front of the club’s bouncer, showing off your IDs. Once inside, you left your coats and bags in the closet room and went straight for the bar. Deep bass music boomed through your body and you felt a rush of adrenaline. Looking over your shoulder, you saw a mass of moving bodies covered in sweat. Your eyes landed on a few familiar people across the room, but you had trouble placing them.

Next thing you know, you were downing your drink along with Victoria. You weren’t planning on getting blacked out drunk. You simply needed the infamous “liquid courage” to boost your morale and bring out the fierce dancer you knew, deep down, you were. Warmth swarmed throughout your chest and Victoria was already dragging you to the middle of the dance floor.

“Y/N, oh my god! This is my favourite song!” Victoria screamed into your ear as a dark beat started playing. Victoria’s mood changed rapidly and soon enough you two were grinding on each other, attracting a lot of lust filled gazes. You didn’t mind the audience as Victoria grabbed your hips and moved your body along with hers to the music. You felt her teeth slightly graze your right ear as she told you: “Everyone is watching you, birthday girl. Even those criminally hot guys over on your left. I say go for it. Who knows, you might end up in a threesome.” You smacked her arm at her lewd proposition.

“Oh, too late to run, baby, they’re coming over to you. I’m going to get us a refill. Good luck!”

“No! Victoria!” You tried to stop her from abandoning you, but that little vixen easily slipped from your grip. She winked at you and disappeared in the swarm of the bodies. You had no choice, but to continue dancing. Hopefully, she was just joking about those guys. The song ended, its beat fading into a new one.

The upbeat music made it easy for you to get lost in the dance again, unaware of the two men intently watching you as they slowly creeped closer, afraid you’d run away if you spotted them. However, they didn’t appreciate the handsy guy, who was trying to dance with you.

With a scoff, you turned away from him and his cheap smelling cologne, only to be face to face with two literal gods. At first, you couldn’t even comprehend their beauty, you were truly stunned. Even more shocking to you appeared the fact, that they wanted to dance with specifically you. So, you took Victoria’s advice and let them get closer.

You were feeling yourself, dancing seductively, not a care in the world. You were caged between two handsome strangers and you weren’t complaining. You liked how their eyes seemed to be glued to you, and only you. Sudden rush of confidence washed over you and you pulled them both closer. They didn’t seem to mind one bit, obediently stepping nearer to you. The taller one grabbed your hips and swayed with you to the rhythm of the beat, while the slightly shorter male danced in front of you. You could see his eyes being clouded with lust. The three of you moved simultaneously. It was like you were one entity, completely lost in the beat.

You lost the track of time, not even remembering how many songs had played in the meantime. Your attention was solemnly on the wandering hands of the men engaging in the dance with you.

“You have no idea what you do to us, babygirl.” A surprisingly deep voice sounded in your ear. You whimpered at the statement, wetness pooling in your lacy underwear.

“Let me buy you a drink,” pleaded the shorter male. You traced your fingers on his cheek, down to his jawline, as you leaned in to refuse: “I don’t accept drinks from strangers, silly.”

You didn’t know where the confidence was coming from, but you certainly weren’t about to miss the opportunity to toy with them. With that, you departed from them with a mischievous smirk dancing on your lips. You left them in the middle of the dance floor, completely in awe.

Now to find Victoria and get that drink. Thankfully, you spotted her at the bar chatting with a female bartender. Victoria noticed you nearing, and she excused herself, only after the chick gave her a piece of paper with her phone number. You looked at Victoria with a knowing look. She only shrugged her shoulders: “Can you blame her? You have picked my outfit and, apparently, did an excellent job doing so.” Victoria nonchalantly threw another compliment your way.

Only this time, it backfired: “Well, what a coincidence, you did so, too. You were right.” You quickly retorted.

Victoria choked on her drink. “Wait, are you seriously having a threesome? Without me?” You burst out laughing.

“No, oh god, no. I would be lucky to receive an offer from one guy, not both of them at the same time. I’m not that confident, anyway.” Your shoulder slumped a little.

“I think your more confident than you think.” Victoria muttered under her nose, as she brought a glass to her lips, taking a sip.

“What was that?” You scolded her playfully, as she squeaked a quick ‘nothing’. Satisfied, you took your own drink. Victoria excused herself to the bathroom soon after.

However, you weren’t alone for too long. The two men were back. They occupied the seats on your left and right, so you had to acknowledge them.

“I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves. I’m Steve and this guy is Bucky. What’s your name, kitten?” A rush of pleasure ran to your core at the pet name you were addressed by.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You smiled gently on him, despite the fact, that you were basically dying inside. You were sure, you knew them from somewhere! And here they were – two of the Avengers.

“Listen, we both like you and none of us wants to back down. So, we thought, we’d ask you, what you think.” Chimed in Bucky.

“Who will it be, Y/N?” asked Steve. To say the least, you were shocked.

“I don’t think I understand.” You nervously laughed, taking another sip.

Bucky’s smile widened as he mockingly said: “Hm, we’ve got a naïve baby here, Steve.” The other man seemed to straighten in his seat.

“You seem like a smart girl. Tell me, do you think you would get away with your teasing so easily?” asked Steve. You gulped, trying to appear as put together as possible. Although, his dominant tone made it especially hard to do so.

You cocked your head to a side, seemingly thinking your answer through. After a second you flashed him a smirk, nodding yes.

He chuckled at that and simply took your hand in his, playing with your fingers. Bucky did the same as he leaned in and inhaled you perfume. The two men looked at each other, as if to signal them to move. They simultaneously pulled your hands over and placed them on their loins. You gasped as you felt them through the fabrics, hard and hot.

“So, Y/N… Who will it be?”

“Who says I have to choose only one.” You said, one brow lifted. Steve and Bucky were stunned as you walked away from them towards the exit. You were sure they would follow.

Stepping outside into the freezing January night you pulled out your phone. You texted Victoria about the development of your evening and, not long after, you received a quick ‘Use protection!’ back. You chuckled at the message and put away your phone.

Just as you expected, the two men rushed out of the bar, only to find you waiting for them.

“Your place or mine?” you threw the obvious question their way, just as a cab pulled up.

Steve only smirked and helped you in the car. Once the three of you were in the backseat, he gave the driver an address. Your guess was that it must have been of the hotel they were staying in. While Steve made small talk with the driver, Bucky rested his hand on your thigh. You knew this meant trouble.

Bucky’s hand started kneading your flesh as he made his way dangerously close to your clothed womanhood. You could feel his hot breath on the thin skin behind your ear, as he leaned in. He took your earlobe between his teeth, briefly sucking it in, before whispering: “I can feel how wet you are. I bet my fingers would slip right in. Would you like that? Being fingered in the backseat of the cab? You dirty girl.” You could only whimper at his words. His thumb grazed your clit, and you jolted up.

“Is she ok? She’s not gonna puke all over my car, right?” The driver vocalized his concerns to Steve, who was still distracting him from what was happening in his very backseat.

You glared at Bucky, forcing his hand out from under your dress.

“Careful, you’re playing with fire here.” You hissed, but Bucky only thought of it as an empty threat. Oh boy, would he regret it later.

The car stopped. Looking out of the window, you recognized the hotel right away, as it was the most luxurious one in the city. But again, what else did you expect?

Bucky had to pay for the ride. Steve mumbled something about a revenge for getting to play first. Bucky huffed and took you by the hand, leading you inside the hotel. While they were checking in you admired the architecture of the lobby. Soon enough, all of you were in the elevator.

Now it was Steve, who tried to get his hands on you. Similar to the previous situation with Bucky, you, too, were not alone in the elevator. You slipped from Steve’s grasp, not submitting to their semi-public adventures.

You were getting impatient. The floors couldn’t have passed slower. Finally, the elevator stopped and you followed the two men out and to the room 512. Steve opened the door for you, letting you in first. You handed your coat to Bucky, who offered to hang it for you.

The two men made their way deeper into the suite, leaving you in a hall. You went to put away your purse, when you caught a glimpse of an unfamiliar steel. Pulling the mysterious objects out, you observed two pairs of handcuffs. Attached to them was a note: ‘Courtesy of me and that cute bartender, xoxo.’ Your smirked as a wicked idea popped up in your cute little brain.

“Do you want a drink?” asked Steve, as he poured himself and Bucky a glass. You declined and lifted your right hand, letting the clinking of the steel catch their attention. You thoroughly enjoyed the confused looks on their faces.

“No, I want you both naked on the bed. Now.” You ordered. The two men panicked, looking at each other as if to confirm they heard right. You tapped the floor repeatedly with your heel and they understood. You wouldn’t say it twice.

Reluctantly, they obeyed. Bucky more eager, than Steve. He was the dominant one, not the other way around. Nonetheless, he was intrigued to see, how far you would go with your little power play. Surrendering without a fight was out of the options for him, though.

Once they were naked, you made them sit on their heels and handcuffed their wrists behind their backs. Bucky wasn’t resisting, unlike Steve, which earned him a pet on the head. You took their naked forms in, touching their chests with each of your palms, admiring their physiques. You caressed Bucky’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft, even better than you had imagined. Your tongue invaded his mouth and you didn’t even have to fight for the dominance. Bucky was clearly a switch.

You ended your make-out session with Bucky with a teasing suck of his tongue, which left him out of breath. Then you moved to Steve, who was obviously not content being in such a vulnerable position. Kissing him, you found out, that he was not yielding and you decided to show him, who’s in charge tonight. You grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head back, teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his neck, leaving love bites. Steve tensed under your ministrations, too proud to submit.

“I see you want to do this the hard way.” You commented on Steve’s resistance. Getting out of the bed, you decided to tease them. Slowly, you discarded your clothes, whilst sensually running your hands all over your body. You had to admit, the power was intoxicating and you were feeling yourself. They could only watch, mouth agape, as you stripped your lacy underwear off and left you completely naked for their eyes to devour. Their punishment for their risky actions in the cab and elevator was about to begin.

You laid down on the bed in front of them, spreading your legs. Their gazes were instantly glued to your pussy, admiring how the wetness made it glisten in the low light of the room. Wasting no more time, you started touching yourself. The bold action made them squirm.

Bucky caved in first, begging you to uncuff him and allow him to touch you. You ignored his pleas however, focused intently on Steve, who was dead silent. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he fought a war within himself.

“Embrace it, Steve.” You moaned and his eyes widened. He was surprised you could read him so easily. When he saw you at the bar earlier, he hadn’t expected to be challenged like this. However, there was something about your eyes, that made him believe, he was safe with you.

“Please, mommy, let me touch you, please!” Bucky chimed in, voice hoarse from all the begging and you complied, freeing his hands.

“You’re such a good boy,” the praise making Bucky feel fuzzy inside, as you laid on your back. “Now, eat mommy out.” He didn’t need to be told twice, diving between your thighs, mouth connecting straight with your sensitive clit. Steve whined at the sight of your arched back and the sound of your moans.

“What? Do you think it’s unfair? Poor baby,” you mocked.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, right there! Make mommy cum!” you almost screamed, when Bucky thrusted his tongue into you, metal finger working your clit. Only a few more strokes of his warm muscle against your velvety walls was enough to throw you over the edge. Bucky lifted himself off of you, face covered in your juices. He licked his lips in an obnoxious way, putting on a show, amusing you.

“You did so good for me, sweet boy.” Your constant praising made Bucky blush. On the other side of the bed sat jealous Steve, still handcuffed, huffing out from frustration. He didn’t like being ignored.

You took pity on him and called him over. You could see him finally settling into his new, unfamiliar role of a submissive. He even seemed eager to please his mommy now. He struggled to move over to you and got comfortable between your legs. There was a puzzled look on his face, when you stayed silent, making him squirm.

A devilish smirk spread on your face when you turned to Bucky: “Be a good boy and show Stevie where he belongs.” Bucky caught on to your message and roughly shoved Steve’s face down. Steve growled when he landed right next to your core. He could smell your arousal and it made him incredibly hard.

“Get to work, baby boy.” Your wish was his command. Lapping up at your juices, he ate you out like a man starved. You were honestly overwhelmed by his tongue technology, yet you couldn’t let it show. You were too proud to admit, he made you come so close so quickly. So, you had to pull out another trick.

“Is that all you got, pet?” You spat out, making Steve growl against you. The vibrations only adding to the pleasure. Grabbing him by the hair you lifted his head from your dripping pussy. You uncuffed him, leaning in to whisper: “So pathetic, can’t even make me cum. Use your fingers, slut.”

His eyes flashed red. He pushed your torso back on the bed, spreading your swollen folds, whilst invading you easily with two of his fingers. Steve used all of his pent-up frustration and anger to thrust his fingers with vigour. He intensified his assault with his mouth on your engorged clit, even biting it lightly. The pain and pleasure mixed, familiar waves surging through your body. He sped up his ministrations, making you cum, _hard_. You had to tip off your hat to him, you almost slipped into a submissive place, but you weren’t about to hand him control just yet.

“That was so hot,” chimed in Bucky. It was obvious, he enjoyed the tension between you and Steve. He was sitting on his palms, as if he didn’t trust himself not to touch his neglected cock.

You pushed Steve away and crawled towards Bucky, getting comfortable in his lap. You kissed him, earning a small amount of time to regain some stamina. You wrapped your hand around his throbbing dick and aligned him with your inviting entrance. Ever so slowly, you sank down on his length, delicious burn spreading through your abdomen. Bucky gasped at the overwhelming feeling of being surrounded by your succulent walls. You both relished on the contact and you grabbed his shoulders for support. Moving your hips, at first you were uncertain, but soon enough found the right rhythm.

“Yes! Give it to me!” Sobbed Bucky as you bounced on his cock gracefully. Steve watched you intently. How your hair fell off your shoulders. How your tits bounced in the sinful dance of your bodies. How your back curved, showing off your peachy butt. How your thigh muscles flexed. Fucking perfect.

He didn’t miss the fact, that you were getting tired. Your words addressed to Bucky only proving him right: “Fuck me, baby boy!” Bucky started thrusting upwards and they saw you tumble over the edge third time that night, Bucky cumming with you, simultaneously. You were trying to hold it together, but your body language screamed at Steve, that you were ready to give up control. He wanted nothing more than to use your little stunt of a power play against you. And, so he did.

Bucky kissed you tenderly, thanking you for making him feel good, saying he wanted to prepare you a bath while you finish here with Steve. You smiled at him thankfully and he left.

“Now that it’s just the two of us, you can drop the act.” Stated Steve firmly. You played oblivious and tried to push him down to mount him, but he caught your wrist and pulled you to his chest.

“Enough! You might have fooled him, but I can see right through your little dom act. So, be a good little whore and turn around. Hands and knees.” Steve was raging now. Everything about him made you want to just lay down and take what he would give you.

“No.” You made a mistake of disobeying, thinking you could overpower him and get his way with him, anyway. That’s where you were wrong, honey.

“Right, then I’ll just do it for you.” He mumbled more to himself as he manhandled you to a desired position. You were now on hands and knees, displayed just for him to observe. He didn’t show mercy as he pushed his angry red tip through your folds, coating himself in the mixture of your and Bucky’s cum that was now leaking out.

“Stop teasing me and man up! Fuck me already!” You cried out, not concerned if you sounded desperate. He plunged in, bottoming out in one firm thrust.

“Yeah? Is that what you have wanted this whole time? For me to use you like a dumb little slut you are?” You whined at his words, the degradation sending bolts of pleasure down your spine. He knew he won, when you clenched around him.

“That’s it, I can feel you fucking milking my cock with your greedy cunt.” He accentuated his words by spanking your ass, making you jolt forward. He caught you by the neck, lightly squeezing the sides, and pulled you to his chest.

“Feels so good. Please don’t stop!” You moaned as he picked up his pace. He took your hand and pressed it against your lower belly.

“You like that? Having daddy’s cock so deep inside you? Shit, I can feel myself in your gut.” You were a mess at this point, sobbing uncontrollably. It was just that good.

“Yes, fuck! Daddy! I’m so close!” You were proud of yourself for speaking a somewhat coherent sentence. He was dicking you down exquisitely.

“Beg for it.” He let out a sinister laugh. But, you didn’t care at this point, chanting _please daddy_ like it was a magic spell.

“Come on then, sweet girl, cream on my cock.” Grunted Steve and that was enough of a permission for you to let that coil in your abdomen snap. He fucked you through your orgasm, never slowing down. At this point you didn’t know what you were begging for. Only thing on your mind was the pleasure that his thick veiny cock brought you.

You didn’t know if you hit another or it was just one long orgasm.

“Fuck, you’re so tight! Gonna fill this ripe pussy to the brim!” shouted Steve as he stilled inside you, spurting out his seed, coating your walls. He pulled out, watching his cum leak out of your abused hole. He gathered the mixture on his finger and thrusted it back in, ordering you to keep it inside like a good girl.

You were absolutely spent. You couldn’t feel your limbs. Steve scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the bathroom, where Bucky was waiting for you.

“Are you ok, kitten?” Steve asked you, making sure you would come down from your high. When you only nodded for an answer, he got very cocky: “You just needed to be fucked stupid, huh? Don’t worry. I got you, baby girl.” Your face heated up profusely, because he wasn’t wrong.

Once you were in the bathroom, your eyes lightened up at the sight of the gigantic bathtub that could for sure fit all three of you. Both of them helped you into the tub, Steve laid behind you, pulling you close to his chest. Bucky picked up the loofa and smoothed it over your skin. It was very relaxing and you had to fight off the drowsiness of your heavy eyelids.

“Sleep, baby, we got you,” whispered Bucky and you welcomed the sweet slumber with open arms. The two men smiled at each other, knowing they had found a special angel. They made a silent deal to never let you go.


End file.
